Balance
by starvoidangel
Summary: A drabble about Tui's point of view. After all, without balance, things fall apart...and the ocean and the moon are part of that balance.


_Disclaimer: ATLA doesn't belong to me._

_Enjoy and Happy New Year!_

_

* * *

_

Balance  
_A drabble by SVA_

_They were both oblivious to the world. Both entwined in an ancient dance around the other, paying attention to their sole duty of keeping the balance intact. Mortal or no, their duties remained._

_Until something snatched La away._

_He stopped his circling. He furiously swam around the small pool, knowing he was completely and utterly helpless. The moon was now red, red as blood. La, in her mortal form could not survive for long._

_All mortals lived and died._

_He heard the Avatar begging for La to be released. He even heard one of the children of Fire threatening the man who snatched La away._

_The man complied and released La._

_He quickly swam to her, both resuming their circling, their dance…_

_Fire. Bright red dancing flames curled around the pool, blinding his vision for a few seconds. _

_La was still, a dark burn across her slender body. She floated to the surface slowly. The moon overhead disappeared instantly._

_Rage blinded him, but once again, he was helpless. For the first time in his life, he realized how restricting a mortal body was. He swam angrily around the pool, blind to what was happening around him. Blind to everything but the dead body of La._

_What was push without pull? What was the ocean without the moon? What was he without La? And what was yang without yin?_

_Nothing._

_He turned sharply and then stopped, watching the Avatar enter the little pool. He felt great rage emitting from the boy-child. Great rage and pain mixed with sadness and a thirst…for revenge._

_The boy-child called to him silently, beckoning him, opening the doors to the Spirit World he and La had left behind long ago. He consented…and they merged. He was mortal; hence he was too weak to control his Spirit Form, his true form. The Avatar controlled it for him, both fixed with the same goal in mind._

_Fire had gone too far. La must be avenged._

_He and the Avatar passed many mortals; some bowed, he let them be, while others stood defiant. Those were Fire's children; he held no real grudge against them…until now. La was gone. So they must go too._

_They, the Avatar and he, moved outside; their anger still not satisfied. It would never be satisfied until La returned._

_But she would never return…wait._

_They stopped and together, they glanced at the sky. The moon shone brightly once again and he sensed La calling for him…searching for him, wondering why he was not there to continue their eternal dance._

_He felt the Avatar slowly calm down and loose control over his form. He placed the boy-child carefully on a ledge, his Spirit Form already fading…disappearing as his mortal one fought to take over again._

_But he was not done. His rage was not satisfied completely. There was one more thing he needed to do before he joined the reborn La._

_He came softly, knowing where the mortal was…the one who killed La. He rose up, his Spirit Form nothing more than glowing water now. However, there were two mortals there, both fighting. He reached out, descending on them both. _

_He let the boy roll away from him. He had no interest in him. The boy had done nothing to harm neither him nor La as far as he was concerned. His sole interest was in the man._

_He saw the boy stare at him in awe before reaching out for the man he held. This boy was Fire's child…as was the man. But they seemed to be enemies, yet this boy reached out to save the other. He dimly wondered why but the thought faded quickly as the man refused the boy and accepted his fate. _

_He smiled softly as he dragged the man under, leaving the boy behind. His anger was satisfied; La was calling and he would finally come._

_She was not the same old La he had known for centuries…the one he had danced with for so long. She was different, with a different heart and soul…but she was La and he was Tui… _

_Push and Pull; Yin and Yang; the Ocean and the Moon._

_

* * *

_

_R&R please._


End file.
